<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>turbulence by lavenderdreamiing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927527">turbulence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderdreamiing/pseuds/lavenderdreamiing'>lavenderdreamiing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Kinda, POV Second Person, Tags May Change, Trauma, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, i dont know how to tag this i apologize, if i can think of any, trigger warnings in the notes, uhhh the way this was written is intentional</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:29:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderdreamiing/pseuds/lavenderdreamiing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>reese has bad coping mechanisms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>turbulence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tw for implied suicide attempt, drug + alcohol mention, implied sexual content and mentioned self harm scars. nothing is explicit, still stay safe though!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>your father doesnt care at all. your mother cares too much. well, since the thing that you did. she didnt care much before.</p><p>she keeps a close eye on you. you cant use a knife or a razor on your own. she gives you your medication—youre not allowed the bottle. she only lets you go out with certain friends.</p><p>mostly just diana, though.</p><p>and your father. before he just brushed you off. he looked disinterested when you told him about your day or what you and your friends did last week. now he goes out of his way to avoid you and looks disgusted whenever he lays his eyes on you. </p><p>doesnt it hurt?</p><p>maybe your superiority complex was a result of the inferiority complex, something your parents (albeit indirectly—youll never forget how they never paid attention) ingrained into you. you were never good enough for them. </p><p>youve learned to live with it.</p><p>you always wonder when they stopped caring, if they ever did. youre seventeen now. you cant remember a lot of your childhood.</p><p>you think that might be a trauma response.</p><p>your friends tell you you have unhealthy coping mechanisms. you tell them youre fine.</p><p>but are you really?</p><p>youre not even an adult yet. how do you get into those college parties? they all know you by name now. you can count all the drugs youve taken on two hands. some nights you cant remember things because you drink until you know you wont. </p><p>but you will never ever touch nicotine.</p><p>whore, slut, skank. youre familiar with those words and the like. you hear them all too often. everyone at school talks about you.</p><p>you dont care.</p><p>youre not old enough to be on that dating app. nobody needs to know. youll be eighteen in seven months anyway. whats wrong with stretching the truth a little?</p><p>besides, nobody you hook up with is older than twenty-one.</p><p>they never mention the scars, but you know they see them. when youre just in your boxers theyre hard to miss. but you quit that a long time ago.</p><p>the scars just remind you.</p><p>youve moved on from that. you harm your body in arguably worse ways now, though. but its not like you realize it. </p><p>you dont know anything better.</p><p>your parents hurt you. they damaged your mental state. all you wanted was them to notice you. to care about you.</p><p>you just wanted them to love you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im not expecting this to get a bunch of attention, but i really enjoyed writing it!<br/>anyway, to whoevers reading this, i hope you have/had a good day or night! make sure to drink water and stay safe! i appreciate you! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>